


Canvas of Life

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Implied Femslash, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Rehabilitation, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Every word from Korra let her know that she was on the right track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canvas of Life

For a moment, Kuvira felt like a stranger in a strange land. Even after all that had happened, after all that she had done, in the name of progress and freedom, being the Great Uniter, Kuvira thought she was doing the right thing. But Korra was right: what she had done couldn’t be erased or brought back from the past.

Without even a figurative map, she had ventured forth, delving into hidden geography, relying only on what her senses and her mind had told her. She wasn’t afraid of the progress she was making, and by every indication, she was making progress.

It wasn’t like this before, when she was going on this path alone. She had enjoyed herself, without all the huge responsibilities. It didn’t seem to have the same impact, the one that lingered, and the one that was happening now. The landscape was similar, but everything seemed magnified.

Every word from Korra, the Avatar, let Kuvira know she was on the right track, on the canvas of life.


End file.
